The present invention relates to archery arrows and in particular to an arrow suitable for use in bowfishing.
Bowfishing arrows differ from arrows used in other types of hunting primarily in weight and strength, such arrows having increased weight in order to carry a bowfishing line successfully through water, and greater strength to resist impacts with stones and the like under the water surface. A common bowfishing arrow provides a 5/16-inch solid fiberglass shaft. Carbon fiber/fiberglass composite arrows also used for bowfishing commonly have a diameter of a 5/16 or 22/64 inch. Carbon fiber/fiberglass arrows can provide for improved straightness but have poor ability to carry a line through the water.